A Day in the Life
by Nicole Elisabeth Harding
Summary: The cast of Once Upon a Time has become a surrogate family for Jennifer. Her relationships with significant others have always failed in the past and she's beginning to notice a theme with lots of other stars as well. This is her search for something meaningful.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer/Author's Note: Before I even start writing I just want to say that by no means am I an expert on the personalities and quirks of the actors and actresses of Once Upon a Time. And I'm also not a stalker so I don't know everything about their lives. This is just my imagination having a little fun. That being said, I hope you enjoy :) Please review if you have time!_

"Two week break from filming. We rented a house in Hawaii. You in?"

I jumped when Colin appeared out of nowhere at the door of my hotel room.

"Umm, who?" I asked.

"The main cast members," he replied. "Lana, Robert, Emilie, Josh, Ginny, Georgina, me, you."

"Any significant others?" I followed up.

"Well the Charmings are bringing their baby of course," he winked.

"You know what I mean," I scoffed, slapping his arm.

"Georgina and Lana are bringing their husbands to up the count of men on this expedition," Colin said. "Your boyfriend is welcome to come if you so wish."

"Is Helen coming?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a little unhappy with me at the moment," he trailed off. "She took our son and dog to Massachusetts to stay with her parents."

"Oh Colin, I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I thought you guys were doing fine."

"Well we don't want the media to get a hold of that information," he said slowly. "So naturally like pretty much every other couple in the history of fame, we are hiding our private lives."

"If it makes you feel better, I broke up with Lance," I shared. "Turns out he wrote a blog about our sex life."

"Now that's bad form," Colin laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Sean poked his head in.

"Hey man, I'm in for the vacation. And I just booked tickets for everyone. We leave tomorrow from the airport."

"Great to hear," Colin exclaimed. "We'd better get packing. Did you let the rest know?"

I watched as the two men exited the room chatting away. I started flipping through my closet looking at my assortment of dresses.

I had just about packed my entire suitcase when there was a soft knock on my propped open door. Ginny stood there holding baby Oliver.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's just everything with Lance," I sighed, flopping onto my bed. "And then I just found out that Colin and Helen are having trouble. And the whole world is just so stupid."

"That's quite the conclusion to come to based off of two relationships," Ginny observed.

"It's not just these two relationships," I protested. "It's every relationship I've ever been in and pretty much any relationship that any famous person has ever been in. Present company excluded," I added quickly. "Too many people treat relationships and love like its common and they don't put any real effort into maintaining them or being faithful to them."

"You could be right, Jen," Ginny replied. "But don't let it get you down."

"Maybe this vacation will be good for us all," I said.

I zipped up my suitcase and set it by the door.

"Let's go get lunch," Ginny said. "I'll let Josh watch Oliver for a bit."

I nodded and she hurried out to find her husband. I combed my unruly long hair and reapplied lip gloss before sliding into a jacket and grabbing my purse and keys. Ginny met me in the hallway.

"Where do you feel like going?"

"I'm in the mood for a foot long Subway sandwich," I mumbled.

"Great!" she beamed. "That's just down the street."

We walked the short distance in the brisk Canadian air. Just as we were about to enter the sandwich shop, we heard our names being called.

"Ginny, Jen! Wait!"

I turned immediately to find Colin and Sean running up the street. Ginny held the door open for us as we all walked through.

"Mind if we join you?" Colin asked belatedly with a wide grin. "We're hungry, helpless men."

"Hungry, I can believe. Helpless, no."

"You're more than welcome," Ginny added after my statement. "Don't tell Josh that he missed out though."

"Or Jared," I laughed. "He hates when we do stuff like this without him."

I went first, ordering my sandwich as we chatted about random stuff.

"Foot long spicy Italian on Italian herb and cheese bread please," I rattled off. "Colin, what's this house like?"

"It's amazing, Jen. Wait until you see it!" he replied enthusiastically.

"What kind of cheese?"

"American."

"Toasted?"

"Yes, please."

"How many bedrooms?" I asked him cheekily.

"More than enough," he replied. "Careful, Morrison. One might think you were flirting with me."

I laughed out loud at the thought.

"Please tell me that someone is bringing lots of wine and cheese?" Ginny said. "I'll die if there isn't any."

"Lana will most certainly have that covered," Sean said.

"What veggies?"

"Lettuce, black olives, onions, ranch and chipotle sauce."

I watched absently as the lady piled on the condiments.

"Jen, are you doing all right?" Colin asked, touching my arm lightly.

"Yes!" I said a little too brightly.

"Anything else with this?"

I had reached the cash register.

"Chips and a drink please," I said.

I handed over my card to pay and then accepted my sandwich, chips and cup. I let the rest of the group finish ordering while I filled my soda cup with Dr. Pepper and sat in a booth near the front windows. Colin finished next and hurried over to sit next to me. Ginny and Sean soon followed.

So much for Ginny and I's heart-to-heart over lunch. I ate in silence, listening to the playful banter between my coworkers. I noticed the glances that were shot in my direction but I was too tired to do anything about them.

When all of us had finished, we gathered our garbage and headed back to the hotel that the TV show had permanently rented out for all of the cast and crew. I actually enjoyed the quaint town that they transformed into the hometown of the show.

"So much for our girl time," Ginny whispered teasingly as we passed by my room and I split off from the group. "I'll text you later," she added in a louder voice.

I waved a hand as they continued down the hall and collapsed on my bed to watch more cable. Ironically, that included a rerun episode of the TV show we were currently filming.

My phone buzzed about halfway through the 45 minute episode.

_Colin: Hey, seriously, Jen, are you doing okay?_

I rolled my eyes and waited a few minutes before texting back.

_Jennifer: I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?_

_Colin: Maybe if you told me the truth, I would._

_Jennifer: Calling me a liar now?_

_Colin: Actually, there's something I need to tell you…_

_Jennifer: You're cheating on me? Oh my gosh! I knew this day would come! Lol_

_Colin: Haha…_

_Colin: But really though…_

_Jennifer: I'm listening._

_Colin: When I told you that Helen and I were having some problems, I was kind of understating the issue._

_Jennifer: What's going on? Is everything okay?_

_Colin: She cheated on me and now is filing for divorce. It'll be finalized tomorrow. And she's getting custody of our son._

_Jennifer: Oh my gosh, Colin. This is not a conversation for texting._

_Jennifer: Come to my room. You shouldn't be alone right now._

_Colin: Forget I said anything. This vacation will be just what I need._

_Jennifer: All right fine. Blow me off._

_Colin: Thanks for the concern, Jen. I'm fine. Now will you tell me what's bothering you?_

_Jennifer: I'll share my secrets when hell freezes over._

_Colin: Ouch._

_Jennifer: Turnabout's fair play. You won't talk. I won't talk._

_Colin: All right that's fair. Sorry. Maybe I'll be ready to talk at some point in the future._

_Jennifer: Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_Colin: Jen, I'm sorry._

_Jennifer: Good night, Colin._

_Colin: Jen, come on. I'm not trying to shut you out._

I dropped my phone to the bed and ignored all future texting. Ten episodes of the Big Bang Theory later, I yawned and turned off the TV. I slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed my wallet. The diner down the street sounded great for dinner.

It was fairly empty when I walked through the door and settled at a booth near the back. A waitress jumped up to take my order.

"Can I get an avocado bacon burger and an extra big order of fries?" I asked without even looking at the menu.

"Sure thing. Anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"I'll have that out in a jiffy," the young girl beamed.

I envied her enthusiasm about something as simple as a waitressing job. True to her word, she whipped back with my glass of cold soda. I thanked her and sipped.

"Moping, Morrison?"

"No, O'Donoghue," I mocked. "Now leave me alone."

Instead of leaving at my request, he settled himself at my booth and started perusing the menu. The waitress nearly swooned when she came to take his order.

"I'll have two grilled cheese sandwiches and an order of onion rings," Colin ordered. "Oh and a glass of lemonade please."

"Coming right up," the waitress attempted to recover as she backed away.

"Feeling hungry?" I teased.

"One's for later," he said evenly. "Ready to talk yet?"

"Has hell frozen over?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Georgina's working on it," Colin said with a wink.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said dryly.

My burger and fries appeared in front of me and I looked up to find the waitress staring unabashedly at Colin. I slid a napkin and a pen towards him and started chowing down as he signed the napkin and handed it to her. Only then did she go back to the kitchen to keep collecting orders.

"Seriously, Jen. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," I replied, popping a fry in my mouth.

"But I am. You need to talk about this."

The waitress reappeared with Colin's food. Thankfully, that shut him up for a while.

"Jen, is this about your break-up? Because I can empathize," he said after swallowing. "You and Lance were pretty serious."

"Seriously, Colin. Shut up."

"Part of the healing process is talking about it."

"You're one to talk," I was on the verge of yelling.

Then my phone started ringing. Caller ID told me it was my mom.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," I said, standing up.

"Jennifer, I wanted you to hear this from me before the tabloids got a hold of it," my mom started talking immediately. "I mean, you know your father, he loves the attention."

"Wait, what? What's going on, Mom?" I asked, confused.

"Your father and I are splitting up. We came to this mutual decision half an hour ago when we both discovered that we'd been having separate affairs. At that point we realized that neither of us was satisfied with this marriage anymore. But don't be worried, it won't be awkward for you at all. We'll be very civil towards each other when you're visiting."

"Mom, I'm really busy right now, I'll call you later," I managed to stammer.

Before hearing her reply, I hung up and pressed a hand to my forehead. What was wrong with this world? Even my own parents couldn't keep it together.

As I walked back to my booth, I signaled the waitress.

"Can I get a box for this please? Something's come up and I need to go."

"Sure, hon," the girl rushed off with my plate.

I moved up to the cash register and quickly paid for my meal. I murmured a quick excuse to Colin as I grabbed my box and left the diner like my feet were on fire.

Reaching my hotel room, I slammed the door and locked it, slipping the chain into place. The TV was turned back on. I laid on my bed and finished my burger and fries while discreetly sniffing and wiping away tears.

A knock sounded on my door but I ignored it. I was not fit to be seen. The person knocked again.

"Jen, I know you're in there."

It was Josh.

"You're not my dad, Josh. I don't care what Colin told you. I don't need to talk to anyone."

I could hear his sigh through the door.

"Okay, Jen. Whatever you say. You have my number if you need Ginny or me."

I turned back to the TV as his footsteps faded back down the hallway. Then I started sobbing. I fell asleep sometime later that night with the TV still blaring.


	2. Chapter 2

I had some major work to do in front of the mirror with make-up to make it look like I hadn't been crying the night before. I loaded my suitcase in the car around ten in the morning and drove to the airport. After checking in and finding my way to my gate, I settled down and flipped through a magazine.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ginny sang as her perfect little family approached. "Glad to see you made it on time."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "I was here before you. And I'm not the one who is notoriously late."

"Boarding in ten minutes," Josh noted. "We saw Colin checking in and Sean texted that he was giving Lana and Georgina a ride but they were running late."

"What about the hubbies?" I asked.

"They're not coming after all," Ginny jumped in. "Which may be better in the long run. More room in the house for the rest of us."

Robert and Emilie strode up arm in arm. Emilie was sporting sky high heels just like her character on the show liked to. I admired her sense of balance. I wasn't sure what to think of my two coworkers' relationship. Neither was married. Robert was divorced and had a son. And I thought they were sweet together but I wasn't sure their relationship would last. Ginny and Josh were a rare case in the movie star world.

Colin had a carry-on bag slung over his shoulder as he approached us. I refused to meet his gaze and only nodded in response to his greeting. Ginny's sharp eyes noticed this exchange, or lack thereof.

Just as the call was made for us to board, Sean, Lana, and Georgina came running up, out of breath. I gave quick hugs to all three and then we were walking onto the plane. I chose a seat in the back by the window. Robert and Emilie settled in the row in front of me. Sean stowed his carry-on and then settled next to me. I was grateful that he took the seat before Colin could.

"Have a rough night?" Sean asked.

I laughed a little bitterly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"I've had enough girlfriends to know the signs," he said. "Even when you try to cover them up."

I sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he hurried to add. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Sean," I said gratefully.

I squeezed his hand briefly before opening my magazine again. The plane took off shortly and we were on our way.

"Anything good in there about you?" Sean asked half an hour later.

"Just some photos of me eating food and them telling everyone that my break-up with Lance has caused me to turn to bingeing."

"Wow. That's harsh," Sean said. "We all know it's not true though."

"Well I have been eating a lot more lately than I usually do," I pointed out.

"Which is a good thing because you are a stick," he added. "Believe me, Jen, there is no chance of you getting fat anytime soon."

"Thanks," I laughed.

Colin walked down the aisle and settled in the extra seat on the other side of Sean. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for another speech from him on being more open and talking about my life issues.

"Jen-"

"Colin, now is not a good time. I really don't want to talk about anything that's going on in my life."

Sean looked awkward caught between the two of us. I turned away and stared out the window.

"Hey, Jen! When we land do you want to come with me to pick up the groceries and alcohol?" Lana called from across the aisle. "You're the only one I trust to pick good snacks and meals for us all."

"Sure thing, Lana," I replied brightly. "I'll try not to let you down."

"I'll organize the bedrooms," Georgina offered brightly. "Who will be sleeping where."

"Just remember that Josh and I will be sharing a room and we don't need to be secretive about doing so," Ginny said.

Our whole group burst out laughing.

"While we're reserving rooms," Robert piped up. "Does anyone object to Emilie and me conserving room by sharing?"

"Oh because that's the real reason," Colin teased. "Conserving room?"

"I will take your request into consideration," Georgina said with a smile. "We're all adults here and can handle adult topics."

"So it's okay for Colin and I to share a room?" Lana asked with a perfectly straight face.

All of us froze. I swear, even Colin, who's the biggest flirt ever, was shocked.

"Gotcha," Lana winked. "Come on, guys. I'm happily married."

"I for one want a room all to myself," I said with a smile.

"Good to hear, Jen," Georgina laughed.

After that, we all kind of went back to our own conversations and/or day-dreaming. Sean and I continued to laugh over the stupid tabloid magazine while Colin looked on in silence. By the time we landed in Hawaii I was ready to stretch my legs and have some fun.

We ended up collecting our bags and catching a bus to the car rental agency. All of us were attempting to be incognito wearing sunglasses and hats. Lana had reserved two cars for us. One was a blue Jeep and the other was a green Camry. We barely all fit. Thankfully, I was deemed a proper enough driver to be able to pilot the Jeep. Sean, Colin, Lana and Georgina joined me. Ginny, Josh, Oliver, Emilie, and Robert took the other car. We agreed to meet at the house.

It was a short drive and for the most part it was devoid of conversation.

"Wow, that's an amazing house," I gasped as I caught a glimpse of it.

There was a curved pull-around driveway that Josh had already parked in. I couldn't wait to leap out of the car. My suitcase was the first one out of the back and I ran into the house with it. Georgina had already rushed around the house putting sticky-notes on all the doors with our names on them. I found my room on the second floor in the East corner and threw my stuff on the bed. I could hear the sounds of everyone else settling in.

I figured it would be a while before Lana wanted our trip to the store, so I flopped on the bed and started watching TV as per usual. A soft knock sounded on my door ten minutes later and I reluctantly raised myself up to answer it.

Colin stood there looking like a sad puppy.

"I'm sorry, Jen," he said. "Please forgive me. I was just trying to help."

Before he could say anything else, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Before I knew what was happening, we were moving backwards, the door slamming shut.

"I'm so sorry about Helen," I said, pulling away.

"I'm sorry about Lance," he replied. "And your parents."

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"The tabs."

Sensing I was about to start crying, I instead focused on kissing him. His hands were on my waist, mine were in his hair.

We jumped apart as a loud knock sounded on my door.

"Jen, are you ready to go?" Lana asked. "I'm starving. Can we get lunch while we're out?"

"Sure, just give me a sec," I replied, putting a finger to Colin's lips.

"I'll meet you by the car."

As soon as her footsteps faded away Colin and I burst out laughing. He gave me one more quick kiss before helping me find my purse and some Hawaii appropriate shoes from my suitcase.

"Tonight?" I asked as I opened the door.

"As you wish," he winked.

I felt myself blush as I walked downstairs and met Lana by the car. She graciously let me drive and using her phone's GPS we located a nearby grocery store. I'd never been shopping with Lana before. It was quite the wild experience. It was like shopping with a little kid.

"No, Lana, we cannot get 12 6-packs of beer," I repeated. "That is too much temptation for Sean."

"You're probably right," she grinned. "But can't we smuggle it in?"

"No," I replied. "Can you grab some ground beef? Sloppy Joes will make a good meal one night."

Lana strode off and I picked out some chocolate and several 2-Liters of Dr. Pepper. Together we piled sandwich making stuff, pasta, sauce, meat, snacks, and drinks into the cart and then waited in line at the check-out. On the way back to the house, we drove thru a hamburger place and got some food to satisfy Lana's intense hunger. If I had been thinking clearer, I would've fed her before going to the grocery store. It might have lessened her need for certain items of food.

When we pulled into the driveway, Josh and Colin came out to carry all of the groceries in. Ginny surveyed the purchases as they were stowed in the kitchen and I could see her planning meals in her head. I figured I would let her do all the domestic things like cooking.

I snuck upstairs with my hamburger and fries and settled in to watch more TV.


	3. Chapter 3

The plus side of having a beach in your back yard: being able to escape at short notice. Normal people would drive away in a car and maybe do some retail therapy. Me? I went jogging. In the sand. Which is super hard, just for the record.

My mom had been calling almost nonstop since I had turned my phone back on after getting back from the store with Lana. I had been ignoring her calls. After two steps in the sand, I had kicked off my shoes and just run barefoot. The bright sun actually felt good, warming my back. It didn't help with the perspiration though.

After half an hour of straight running, I felt like I was far enough away from the house that I should turn back. On the way back, I ran in the shallow water, mostly just for the fun of it. And my feet were hot. I caught sight of a familiar face running in the opposite direction and yanked out my earbuds as he stopped to talk.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a runner, Sean," I teased.

"Except that we've been living in the same town whilst filming and you are well aware of my early morning habits," he said with a laugh. "So don't play that card."

"Just making conversation," I defended. "Don't be so touchy."

"I'm about ready to give in though," he smirked. "It's been a while since my last run and I've gotten lazy."

"Yeah right," I laughed out loud. "But you're welcome to head back with me."

"Thank you for the offer. I was going to just traipse behind you," he said faking a serious expression. "Nothing awkward about that."

I wound up my headphones and stuck my iPod back in my pocket. Taking pity on him, I continued on my way at a nice easy walk.

"Did you hear that Elizabeth is flying down in a couple of days to join us?" Sean asked. "Georgina was on the phone with her when I left."

"Oh that's great news!" I replied. "Now all we need is Jared."

"He was majorly disappointed that he couldn't convince his mother to let him come down with us," he said. "The lad was absolutely crushed."

"Well, he is underage so he has to listen to his mother," I said sympathetically. "I think it's hard for him to hang around us all the time. He doesn't have many friends because he's shooting scenes and making money."

"I'm so glad that my acting career didn't take off until I had become a young adult," Sean shared. "I can't imagine what it would've been like for me if I'd been in the position Jared is in."

"His mom is letting him come to the San Diego Comic Con, right?"

"I'm not sure she has a choice," Sean laughed. "PR practically threatened us with death if we weren't there."

"True," I conceded with a wide smile. "Think you can keep up if we jog a little the rest of the way back?"

Sean huffed. "No problem," he grinned.

I kept it slow just in case he really was as out of shape as he claimed. Colin was lounging on the back deck in a chair when we arrived back at the house.

"You missed all the excitement," he said casually.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

Sean looked just as curious. Colin took a sip of his drink before replying.

"Lana lit the grill on fire when she was trying to get it heated up for burgers," he beamed.

"Why do you look so happy about that?" I laughed.

"Oh it's not that hilarious," he winked. "What's hilarious is how Georgina drenched Lana with a bucket of ice water when she was trying to put it out."

"No way!"

My eyes were wide. If Lana had been wronged there was going to be payback. And there was nothing I loved more than a prank war.

"Careful, Morrison," Colin warned. "You might get exactly what you wish for."

Had he just read my mind?

"I need a shower," Sean declared, effectively changing the subject. "Coming, Jen?"

"Just to be clear, I am not sharing a shower with you, Sean," I said, following him into the house. "I don't care how close you think we are or how much you want to conserve water."

"The thought never crossed my mind," he winked.

Liar. It was a thought that pretty much came to every man's mind. Unfortunately.

"Oh, and Jen?" Colin called after me. "Ginny was looking for you."

"Thanks," I called back.

I decided that whatever Ginny had to talk to me about could wait until after my shower. Climbing up the stairs on the heels of Sean, I slipped into my room and locked the door. Luckily my room was one that had an adjoining shower. It connected to another bedroom but I locked the door to prevent anyone from walking in on me accidentally.

A refreshing shower was just what I needed. And by the time I was dressed in a fresh set of clothes, I felt ready to face my mother. Or talk to her anyway.

"Hey, Mom."

"Sweetheart, I've been so worried! You haven't been answering your phone all day!" she burst out.

"Sorry, I was on a plane and then trying to enjoy my vacation," I explained with a hint of bitterness. "Are you really sure that you and Dad are splitting up?"

"Back to that subject again?" she sighed. "I was worried it was why you weren't answering the phone but I hoped to exchange some pleasantries before getting back to it."

"That didn't answer my question," I said shortly.

"Yes, dear, we are getting a divorce. In fact, I just finished meeting with my lawyer," my mom said with another sigh. "Thankfully, it's going to be a pleasant one. We each agreed on who gets what with no arguing or suing."

"Well good for you," I drawled sarcastically. "Why is a divorce necessary though? Can't you work things out?"

"Oh, Jennifer, don't try to sound like such an expert," my mother snapped. "How many times have you been married?"

"It's not a matter of experience, Mother. It's a matter of treating marriage with respect and giving it the nurturing and care that it needs."

"Don't speak to me like that," she said coldly. "I know what I'm doing and so does your father. If you can't come to terms with this then that's your problem."

"Am I wrong for thinking that there's more to life than how many times you've been in a relationship or been married? Shouldn't the focus be on having that one successful relationship?"

Our conversation was getting a little more heated than I intended. My mother's temper seemed to be flaring with every word.

"Divorce is a part of life! It's about time that you came to terms with that. I'm sure all of your little actor friends would agree with me!"

And with that she hung up the phone. I immediately threw it across the bedroom. It landed with a bounce on my bed just as someone knocked on my door.

"Now's not a good time," I declared as I swung it open.

"Apologies, love," Colin said. "We heard someone shouting and thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong!" I snapped, slamming the door shut again and flinging myself onto my bed with a sob.

I heard the door open again and Colin quietly step inside, shutting it behind him.

"Jen, tell me what's wrong," he said. "We're mates, remember?"

"You're getting a divorce. Why do you seem so occupied with my problems?" I asked a little harshly.

"Because suffering people need to stick together," he replied, taking it all in stride.

He sat down on the bed next to me and started rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Well if you must know," I huffed. "My parents are getting a divorce and no relationship that I've ever been in has turned out to be anything close to what I wish they would be. I guess I've been spending too much time hearing about Prince Charming and fairytales. I'm having trouble with the real world."

"Has filming Once Upon a Time taught you nothing?" Colin asked.

I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"You mean that fairytale endings really do exist?" I mocked. "It's a dramatized TV show, Colin."

"But anything is possible if you just believe," he quoted. "Come on, Jen. A lot of guys out there are jerks but you'll find the right one eventually. And as for your parents; that's their decision to make. It's sad, sure. I'm sad about Helen but there's nothing I can say that'll change her mind. Plus a small part of me blames her because she cheated on me, not the other way around."

"She's still filing for a divorce?" I asked rather redundantly.

"It's official. I got the papers this morning before we left. I'm no longer married."

"I'm sorry for whining, Colin," I said softly. "You've got a lot more on your plate than I do."

"Now now," he shushed me. "We can't go comparing loads of problems. We all have different stuff going on."

There was a soft knock on my door and Ginny poked her head in.

"Jen, Oliver finally went down for his nap- Oh, Colin! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'm sorry I interrupted," she stammered.

"No we were just talking," I said quickly. "What's up?"

"Josh finally got the grill working after Lana and Georgina's mishap, and we've got burgers and hot dogs going. Can you come help me set out the food?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I'll be right down," I jumped up.

Ginny beamed and disappeared, leaving the door ajar.

"I'll come help too," Colin offered. "Even though my help wasn't specifically requested."

I had to fight the urge to link my fingers with his as we walked downstairs side by side. Josh was standing over the grill on the deck, flipping burgers. Georgina was in the kitchen slicing tomatoes and Ginny was carrying several bags of chips to a table on the back deck. I joined her, grabbing items from her pile and shuttling them to their new location. Colin picked up a knife and started helping Georgina by slicing some cheese.

"What's going on with you and Colin?" Ginny asked, grabbing my arm before we headed back for another load.

"He's just being a good friend, Ginny," I assured her. "We're each other's support right now."

She looked at me skeptically.

"How rare am I allowed to leave these, sweetheart?" Josh asked from behind us.

Ginny hurried over to survey his work and I disappeared back into the house. I nearly crashed into Lana as she descended down the stairs, her hair still damp.

"Is dinner ready yet? I'm starved," she declared.

She walked up to where Colin and Georgina were working and snuck a slice of tomato. Georgina slapped her hand gently.

"Not until we sit down and eat," she scolded.

Lana glanced at her witheringly.

"I think you can spare one slice," Lana said. "Especially after dousing me with ice water."

Georgina blushed and ducked her head.

"I did apologize, Lana," she said softly. "And I suppose we could spare one slice. But no more than that."

Colin winked at me and slipped me a slice of cheese behind his back. I gratefully accepted it and stuffed it in my mouth before anyone noticed. Lana helped me finish carrying things outside and then proceeded to hover beside Josh.

"Has anyone seen Robert or Emilie since we got here?" Sean asked as he joined the group.

The smell of food was drawing everyone in. And come to think of it, I hadn't seen either of the two lovebirds since unloading the cars and sorting out rooms.

"Someone should go get them for dinner," I said.

"You're more than welcome to," Lana laughed. "I'm not risking interrupting anything."

I shuddered. I didn't want to walk in on anything either.

"We'll save them some food," Ginny said diplomatically. "If the smell doesn't draw them down then they can eat later."

I joined Lana, hovering by Josh, as he started piling meat on a plate. The aroma was making my mouth water, even though I'd eaten a burger for lunch not too long ago. Maybe my run have made me hungrier than I thought. Lana took advantage of my thinking spell and grabbed the plate, whisking it away so she could choose first.

When it was my turn, I chose to risk looking greedy by taking a hot dog and a hamburger. After dumping on condiments and piling chips on my plate, I chose a drink and settled in a deck chair. I was joined shortly by Colin. Right from the start he kept stealing olives off of my plate and popping them into his mouth.

"It's nice to see you smiling," he commented, tapping his chin. "No one enjoys seeing sad Jen."

I smiled at his words. Georgina took the seat on the other side of me.

"Did Sean tell you the news?" she asked brightly.

"That Elizabeth's coming?" I replied. "Yes and I can't wait!"

"I'm going to pick her up from the airport on Thursday and she'll be able to stay for the rest of our little vacation," Georgina added. "That'll make our little family almost complete."

"We'll never get Jared down here though," I said. "And we'll never be complete without him."

"Actually," Colin said, interjecting.

I turned to look at him.

"Jared texted me this morning-" Colin shared.

"Oh my gosh! What did he say?" I demanded before letting him finish.

Needless to say, I was excited at the prospect of having my little buddy with us for some fun. He deserved it.

"His mom and sister are flying down with him tomorrow," he chuckled. "They've rented a small cottage nearby."

"No way!" I was bouncing with excitement. "I can't believe it! I thought his mother would never let him!"

"Well if you'd like to accompany me, I'll be picking them up tomorrow around noon," Colin laughed. "Just try not to strangle him in a death hug because you're so excited to see him."

I picked up another chip to eat and that's when I noticed Lana sneaking up in Georgina's blind spot with a bowl full of water. Georgina saw my wide-eyed expression and turned, ducking at the last moment. The water sailed harmlessly over her head and soaked my entire torso.

I just sat there, blinking, as everyone froze and stared. Even Lana was shocked. And maybe a little scared. I did have a reputation among the cast.

In one swift moment, I tossed aside my plate and jumped to my feet, diving for the hose. And the rest was history.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight was streaming though my bedroom window. Instead of getting up like I usually did, I rolled over, deeper into Colin's arms and tried to sleep some more. He was still half asleep but he instinctively pulled me closer.

Despite my efforts to sleep, my mind wandered to the events during dinner the night before. I found myself smiling as I remembered the water fight I had started. Although, technically it was Lana's fault. She had thrown the first punch so to speak.

"Colin," I said, nudging his shoulder. "We need to leave in half an hour to pick up Jared and his family."

"Good morning to you too," Colin mumbled.

He tightened his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and tried to pull away.

"Come on! I'm being serious," I protested.

"So am I," he replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"All right, Casanova," I smirked. "Go take a shower and get dressed."

"So… no conserving water?" he grinned.

"Get out of here," I laughed, slapping him lightly in the arm.

He kissed me one more time before sliding out of bed and trotting into my bathroom.

"Don't forget to lock the adjoining door," I called after him.

As the door closed behind him, I roused myself from bed and walked over to the closet. I was already mentally planning activities for our group to do to include Jared. I pulled a button-up blouse off its hanger and an accompanying pair of skinny jeans from the dresser. The water in the shower shut off just as I finished buttoning the last button on my shirt. I tip-toed across the hall to Colin's room to grab him some clothes. I picked out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of stone-washed jeans and then crept back to my room just as Colin emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here you go," I offered him the clothes.

"Thank you, love," he said.

"I'm going to go see if Ginny has anything cooked up for breakfast," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I grabbed my boots as I walked out of my room, leaving Colin to change.

"Oh good, you're up," Lana greeted me in the hall. "Ginny sent me up to see if you're ready for breakfast."

"Yep, sounds good. I could use some food before we have to head over to pick up Jared and his family."

"Everyone's down eating except you and Colin," she added.

"Oh he'll be down in a minute," I replied. "He's just getting dressed."

"So that's how it is," Lana grinned. "I figured something was bound to happen on this vacation."

I actually blushed at her statement. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to come up with a response. Lana just smiled smugly and linked arms with me as she walked me down the stairs.

"It's okay, Jen. We all understand," Lana assured me. "Robert and Emilie aren't exactly hiding their relationship right now."

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me, Lana?"

"Because I am."

"Breakfast is buffet style," Ginny greeted us from the kitchen. "Grab a plate and serve yourself."

"Thanks, Ginny," I said with a smile. "You're amazing!"

I looked around, surveying the people. Robert and Emilie were apart from the group, sitting on a blanket in the sand out back. Josh was settled at the table with little Oliver in his lap. Sean and Georgina were sharing some private joke at the other end of the table. I turned at the sound of Colin coming down the stairs. He winked at me before sliding past me, briefly touching the small of my back as he squeezed past.

"Sleep well, Colin?" Lana asked with a smirk.

Colin seemed amused by her mocking.

"Why yes I did, Lana," he grinned. "This vacation is doing wonders already. How did you sleep?"

"It wasn't the same without my husband," she answered. "Sleeping on your own just isn't the same as having a companion."

I felt like slapping my palm over my eyes. This was just ridiculous. I was surprised that no one else had picked up on what they were mocking each other about. Colin handed me a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and country-fried potatoes. I smiled at him as I took it and settled next to Josh at the table.

"Would you like some milk or juice, Jen?" Colin asked.

"Grape juice, please," I replied.

He set down the full glass in front of me before settling himself in the chair by my other side. Our eyes met and I smiled. Then we both looked away and started eating. Our legs were so close that they were slightly touching. I felt Colin's fingers brush my leg as he reached for my hand. I felt like a teenager, sneaking some hand-holding underneath the table.

Now that everyone was eating, Ginny finally dished up her own plate and started eating. Apparently Oliver had already gotten his breakfast.

"What car did you want to take to the airport, Colin?" Josh asked. "I need the other one to go to the store and pick up some things."

"We'll take the Jeep so there's more room for people and luggage," Colin replied. "What did you need at the store?"

"Just some food stuff and baby items that Ginny asked me to get," Josh answered. "Is there anything any of you need?"

"Actually, yes," Georgina piped up. "Could you grab some Tylenol? I've been getting really bad headaches from the bright sunshine all the time."

"Better get some sunscreen for Jared and his sister. Their mom probably forgot," Lana said. "Bless her heart, but she's a forgetful one."

"Teriyaki jerky," I said randomly. "I forgot yesterday when we were at the store."

"Also, get her some more ice cream. I ate it all last night," Lana admitted sheepishly.

"Lana, that was my ice cream!" I protested.

"Josh will replace it today," Lana defended. "And I didn't touch your Dr. Pepper."

"We should be taking off, Jen," Colin pointed out.

He shoved a few more forkfuls in his mouth before jumping up from his chair. Both of our plates were deposited in the sink. I grabbed a couple more pieces of bacon and followed Colin as he exited through the front door.

Colin insisted on driving so I slid into the passenger seat. He handed me his phone.

"Can you text Jared and let him know that we're on our way to the airport?"

I nodded and started typing.

_Colin: Hey Jared, its Jen. Colin wanted me to text you and let you know that we're on our way. Has your flight landed yet?_

I set the phone aside and turned on the radio. Colin didn't seem to disapprove of my music choice so I left it playing.

"I'm not just your rebound, am I?" I asked suddenly.

Colin glanced over at me with a frown.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you just got a divorce, like yesterday," I explained. "And I shared with you how I feel about relationships. I want them to last. I don't do one night stands."

"Neither do I," Colin replied. "Helen was the first girl I married and I really did love her. But she doesn't feel the same way anymore. To be honest, we've been having trouble for a long time. I never even let myself think about any feelings I might have for you until she filed for a divorce. You are more than a one night stand, Jen. And if you're willing, I would like to see where this goes."

Colin's phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Jared: Hi Jen! I can't wait to see you guys! Our flight just landed and we're collecting our luggage. See ya when you get here!_

"Jared's at the airport," I shared.

"Good. We'll be there in ten minutes," Colin replied. "Jen, back to what we were talking about. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't suffering from losing Helen and my son. And you'd be lying if you said that you weren't suffering from losing Lance and your parents getting a divorce. But we are not each other's rebound."

"I want this to be something," I said strongly. "I want there to be an 'us'. But I also want you to know that I want this to mean something. Relationships aren't cavalier or casual to me."

"Jen, I know."

"I guess what I'm saying is..." I took a deep breath. "Don't leave me like Lance left me. Don't leave me like Helen left you."

"We both know what it's like to be abandoned," he answered. "And we both would never do that to someone because we know how it feels."

I nodded, blinking back tears. Colin pulled the car into the parking lot and parked. I hopped out and joined him as we walked quickly to meet Jared. Colin put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you, Colin," I whispered. "For being here for me."

Ahead I could see Jared, his sister, and his mom standing on the curb waiting. I waved as we got close enough for them to see us. Jared came running, leaving his suitcase lying on the pavement.

"Jared!" I called.

He threw his arms around me as soon as he reached me.

"It's good to see you, kid," I said warmly. "I'm glad you're here."

"I missed you so much! It's been forever since I saw you!"

"That's a slight exaggeration," I laughed.

Jared reluctantly released me and immediately latched onto Colin.

"It's good to have you here, lad," Colin chuckled. "And Trish and Taylor," he added as Jared's mom and sister joined us.

"Jared, honey, go get your suitcase so we can get going," Trish said calmly.

Jared disentangled himself from Colin and obediently went to fetch his suitcase.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Jared's twin sister, Taylor, was jumping up and down with excitement. "I still can't believe we're actually here."

"We're parked over here," Colin gestured.

"Where are we headed first?" Jared asked brightly.

"Sweetheart, I have a headache so we need to go to the cottage so I can lay down," Trish shared gently.

Jared and Taylor's faces fell. I glanced at Colin and he nodded.

"Well if you'd be okay with it, we can drop you off so you can rest and then take Jared and Taylor somewhere fun," I suggested.

Trish considered the idea as we reached the car. I could tell that Jared and Taylor were holding their breath in anticipation.

"Do you two promise to listen to Colin and Jennifer?" she asked her kids.

"Yes, Mom," they chimed in unison.

"I suppose that's okay then," she answered. "I expect you to check in with me though. And when I text you I want you to answer as soon as possible, all right?"

The two teenagers nodded eagerly. Trish pressed two fingers to her forehead and sighed.

"Let's get this show on the road before I pass out."

I grinned as Jared and Taylor jumped into the Jeep, already chatting excitedly about the activities they wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared and Taylor wouldn't stop talking about how hungry they were, so Colin and I took them to the hamburger place that Lana and I had visited the day before. Despite having just put away a filling breakfast not an hour before, Colin and I still found room for some fries with their delicious fry sauce.

Jared; being the observant kid that he was, noticed that Colin and I were holding hands underneath the table.

"Are you guys finally dating?" he asked eagerly.

"Jared!" I said in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I read about Colin's divorce in the tabloids," Jared assured us. "Helen was very vocal about it."

Colin buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I haven't looked at any magazines since we arrived," he said. "Figures that she would try to get as much attention out of this as possible though."

"Hey don't worry about it," I said, rubbing a hand across his shoulders. "The tabs lie about practically everything. No practical, logical person is going to believe them."

"Colin, I'm sorry," Jared said apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it, lad," Colin said, attempting to lighten the mood. "Why don't we head back to the house? We can figure out what to do after that."

"Sounds good to me," Jared said, still looking worried.

Taylor nodded her agreement. I gathered up our trash and tossed it in the nearby bin. Jared and his twin were already halfway to the door by the time I turned around. Colin, however, was still in his chair, staring off into space.

"Colin, come on," I said. "Let's get back to the house, then you can think all you want."

"I need to clear my head. I'm going to go for a walk," Colin said, pushing away. "You take the kids to the house. I'll text you if I need to be picked up."

"Colin, are you sure you're okay?" I asked as he walked away.

"Don't worry about me, Morrison," he replied.

I watched as he walked past Jared and Taylor and left the restaurant. Jared looked at my in confusion. I shrugged and picked up the car keys from the table.

"Come on, let's get going," I said cheerfully.

Ginny came running out of the house as soon as we pulled into the driveway.

"Jared! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "I feel like you're hardly around the set anymore. And when you are, I'm not in the scene you're filming."

"Henry's had kind of a small role in the last couple of episodes," Jared said wistfully. "I hope they don't write him off the show."

"They would never," I scoffed. "Once Upon a Time wouldn't be what it is without the boy who believes."

"True," Jared grinned. "It would be nice to have a life outside of acting though. You know, and friends."

"Why do you need friends when you have me, Jare?" Taylor beamed.

"She's got a point," I teased.

"Hey where's Colin?" Ginny asked, noting his absence.

"He had some stuff to do," I said quickly, giving Ginny a look. "Later," I mouthed.

"Is Josh here?" Jared asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Ginny said. "Go on in. Everyone's excited to see you."

Jared grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her into the house. I started to follow. Ginny grabbed my arm.

"Jen, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," I said. "Now's really not the time."

She still looked curious, but nodded. I put an arm around her and we walked into the house. Jared and Josh had started wrestling in the kitchen. Taylor was giggling on the sidelines. I just smirked and moved towards the fridge. I grabbed my bottle of Dr. Pepper and a glass and poured myself some liquid magic.

"Where's the wonderful Captain Hook?" Lana asked sarcastically.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," I replied just as sarcastically. "He's not plotting some sneak attack on you."

Remembering Colin's words, I pulled out my phone and checked it while I sipped my drink.

_Colin: Jen, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't mean to push you away. Guess the tables are turned now._

_Jennifer: Colin, I just don't think you should be alone right now. We're in this together right?_

_Colin: I don't think this is something you can help me with._

_Jennifer: That's a cop-out._

_Colin: How observant of you. That doesn't change the facts._

_Jennifer: Fine. Do what you want. I'll be here if you need me._

_Colin: I appreciate it._

I tucked my phone back into my pocket. Lana was watching me with interest. She, wisely, chose to say nothing though. Sean sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching Josh and Jared goofing off.

"Does anyone want to build a sand castle?" Georgina asked. "I never got to play on the beach as a kid. And I've been dying to try it."

"You sound like such a kid," Taylor laughed. "Isn't it supposed to be Jared or I that suggests that?"

"Did I not just mention that I never got to do things like that as a kid?" Georgina retorted. "I think you can cut me some slack, ma'am."

"We should have a contest to see who builds the best sand castle," Taylor challenged. "Between your lack of experience and my youth, we're about evenly matched."

"I agree," Georgina said with a bright smile. "Maybe we can convince a few of the others to let loose and act a little crazy for once."

Taylor glanced at the wrestling which Sean had now joined.

"Something tells me that won't be very hard."

Georgina giggled in agreement and the two new friends set off for the beach, arm-in-arm. Jared pulled away from Josh and Sean long enough to see his sister leaving and jumped to his feet to join her. Josh and Sean weren't far behind.

"I think I'll figure out what I'm going to make for dinner," Ginny excused herself. "And Oliver probably isn't old enough to be playing and choking on sand yet."

"I'm going to duck out and do some retail therapy," I said with a grin. "I just got a text from PR. They've set up some TV interviews for right after we get back and I need some new outfits."

"Mind if I join?" Lana asked. "I'm not a big fan of sand castles."

"No problem," I replied. "Have Robert and Emilie disappeared back upstairs then?"

"No, they took the extra car and went out for some alone time," Ginny explained. "They promised they would be back for dinner and actually come down this time."

"Good. I would hate for them to miss out on the point of this vacation," Lana drawled.

"And what exactly is the purpose of this vacation?" I asked teasingly. "Besides vacationing."

"To grow closer as a cast of course," she answered. "After four seasons we still have bonding to do."

"Let's go," I said with a laugh. "We can bond on the way to the mall."

"Have fun, girls," Ginny chuckled.

"Oh we will," Lana said mischievously. "Don't miss us too much."

Lana and I barely made any conversation on the way to the mall. My only comment was to ask her if she was coming to the Comic Con. To which she replied that she was. Then she became absorbed in texting her husband. Once again, I was reminded of what I was missing with Lance being out of my life. I could've been texting him about my adventures right now. Or better yet, he could be here with me.

"What kind of impression are you hoping to make with these outfits you need for the interview?" Lana asked as we parked and headed into the mall.

"I'm hoping to look super thin and sexy," I said. "After all the tabloid talk about how fat I'm getting."

"Oh you know its complete nonsense. But I see no reason why you can't look thin and sexy," Lana replied. "Personally, I'm going to be trying to look more professional. My role as a lawyer in that new movie is something I need to show that I can pull off."

"So a business suit for you and a little black dress for me?" I teased.

"I'll be looking for a skirt and blazer set," Lana said. "And we'll see what we can find for you."

She strode confidently right into the first shop on the left. I followed slightly less confidently and found her already flipping through racks of clothes.

"Hold this," she said several times in a row, handing me articles of clothing.

Five or six items later, she dragged me back to the dressing rooms and shoved me inside.

"Try the blue one on first," she ordered.

A sales associate made her way back to us as I closed the door.

"Are you looking for anything in particular, Miss Parilla?" she asked. "We have lots of new styles."

"Miss Morrison here is looking for an outfit for a TV interview," Lana revealed. "Fun and flirty."

"Well, I'll go pick some things out and we'll see what we can come up with."

I emerged from the dressing room as the associate disappeared into the racks of clothing. Lana gestured for me to turn in front of the mirror. I twirled slowly, showing off the flouncy skirt of the dress she'd given me.

"What do you think?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like this neckline is really my thing," I said, plucking at the plunging neckline distastefully. "I like the skirt though."

"The skirt is flattering on you, but it's not showing off the thin that you wanted," Lana said, circling me like a vulture. "And I agree about the neckline. You'd do better with something more fitted. I love the color on you though. It's perfect."

I nodded and moved back inside the dressing room.

"Red one please," Lana called after me.

The red one turned out to be a fitted sheath with a sweetheart neckline. The hem of the dress came to just above my knees. I stepped out and spun for Lana, this time without prompting.

"Hmm," she said, looking me up and down. "I'm not liking that color on you. It makes you look to pale. You ought to be showing off your tan. But the style is perfect. I'm going to ask if they have it in a different color."

I watched for a second as she hurried off and then went to change into the next dress. It was a royal purple with spaghetti straps and a flat neckline. It wasn't as fitted as the red one and hung kind of awkwardly off of my frame.

"Eww, take that one right off," Lana complained when she saw me. "Not your style at all."

"Gladly," I laughed.

The sales associate approached and draped a dress over the top of the door. I grabbed it and slid it on. It was a teal blue version of the red dress. I fell in love with it before I even left the room. I could tell Lana loved it by the way her eyes lit up.

"That's the one, Jen. I insist you wear that one to the interview."

"Great, now I just need shoes to go with it," I said.

The kind sales associate accompanied us to the front and I paid for the dress. Lana and I then continued down the strip mall until we reached a store that was selling what Lana was looking for; more professional type clothes.

"You go on ahead and find some cute new outfits," Lana said. "I don't need any help to pick out a boring suit."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can just be company."

"I'll only be a few minutes," she promised. "You get started and find some outfits for me to try on too. Canada's going to start warming up and I need clothes to wear."

"Okay, if you're sure," I said, backing away. "And after that, we need shoes."

"Of course," Lana smiled.

I waved slightly as we parted ways. I was barely a few feet from the store I was headed to when I nearly plowed through a very handsome looking man.

"Well imagine running into you here, Morrison," Colin grinned.

"What are you doing here? Shopping?" I demanded.

I continued on my way and he followed me.

"I felt like some window shopping," Colin explained. "But shopping with you sounds much more interesting."

"This is quite a walk from the hamburger place," I commented.

He followed me all the way into the store and stood, watching, as I started flipping through blouses looking for suitable options.

"I'm in better shape than I look," he said off-handedly. "When will Lana be rejoining you?"

"Us, you mean?" I laughed. "And to answer your question: as soon as she's found a suitable outfit for our TV interview."

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Some new clothes," I said.

"Well duh," he replied with a laugh.

"Here, hold this," I said, handing him a hanger.

"Is this really your style?" he asked, looking it over.

It was a tight roached top with a bow across the sweetheart neckline. I smiled at the fact that he was trying to give me fashion advice.

"It's not my style, but it is Lana's," I assured her. "But you really don't think I could pull this off?" I added, holding it up to myself.

"You'd look lovely in anything, Jen," he back-tracked. "But you look extra lovely in certain things, and I don't think that's one of them."

"Nice save," I said drily.

I handed him another shirt as I talked. And another. Then a couple skirts. And some pairs of pants. By the time I was finished, Colin had almost disappeared behind all of the clothes he was holding.

"Come with me," I said, making my way back to the dressing room.

"Let's see what you've picked out for me," Lana announced as she marched into the store carrying a small bag.

I started taking items off of Colin's arms and sorting them into two piles. Lana grabbed one of the tops and a pair of pants and went to try them on. I pulled out a skirt and a top and disappeared as well.

"Make sure and show me," Colin said with a grin.

"Would you like to tell me why O'Donoghue has magically appeared?" Lana called over the barrier between our rooms.

"What can I say?" I laughed. "He's a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"Are you fashion emergencies that serious?" Lana said sarcastically.

"I can hear you, Lana," Colin said casually.

I looked briefly in the mirror before slipping out to show Colin. I had picked out a cap-sleeved, turquoise, lace top and slid on a boarding school type pleated skirt in charcoal gray. Colin raised an eyebrow when he saw me. I was surprised he didn't wolf whistle.

"I like that, a lot," he said finally. "You should get that."

"Thank you for your expert opinion," I laughed.

Lana emerged wearing the roached top I had picked out first. She had paired it with a pair of gaucho capris in black. She looked stunning.

"I'm impressed with your choices so far," Lana said, spinning in front of the mirror.

Colin, to his credit, stayed as we tried on outfit after outfit. I, to be perfectly honest, bought way more than I should have and so did Lana. And I was so excited to look at shoes. After all, a woman could never have too many pairs of shoes. And I did have a weakness for high heels.

"What shoes do you think I should wear for the interview?" I asked Lana.

I traced my hand over the toe of a pair of suede heels. She surveyed the store thoughtfully.

"Well, you definitely need heels," she said. "They'll make your legs look amazing and fit in with the sexy look you were going for."

"I agree," Colin added. "I have a weakness for women in heels."

"How high of heels though?" I posed.

Lana offered me a pair she had just picked off the shelf. I looked at the four inch silver heels in shock.

"I hope I don't trip over a power cord and fall on my face," I mumbled.

I slid them on and walked up and down the aisle to test them out. They were perfect and made me feel super sexy, just as Lana had said. By the time I reached Lana and Colin again, she had picked out a pair of sensible but hot looking black heels.

"I need some sandals and some new boots," I said, setting the box with my heels aside.

"Define 'need'," Colin teased.

I glared playfully at him and moved to pick out some more shoes. A pair of caramel colored wedge sandals and a pair of high-heeled black boots later, Lana had found a new pair of strapped sandals to go with her summer outfits and we were paying at the register.

"Want a ride back?" I asked Colin as we exited the mall.

"That would be greatly appreciated, love," he said with a smile.

Regardless of Lana's glances in our direction, Colin intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked casually to the car.

"Did Jared miss me while I was gone?" Colin asked.

"You wish," I smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Colin: Jen, are you awake?_

_Jennifer: I am now…_

_Colin: Sorry_

_Jennifer: Well now that I'm awake, what's up?_

_Colin: I didn't get a chance to see you after you got back from dropping off Taylor and Jared._

_Jennifer: Did you have something you needed to talk to me about?_

_Colin: Actually, yes. Can I come to your room?_

_Jennifer: The door's unlocked…_

A few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door and Colin slipped in. I was lounging on my bed, having been woken up by my phone's buzzing. I scooted over so he could slide into bed with me.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, snuggling into him.

"Jennifer Morrison, I would like to officially ask you on a date," Colin said.

"Oh," I said. "Wow."

"Is that a no then?" Colin asked.

"Oh no! I mean, yes. Of course I'll go on a date with you," I managed to say finally. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

"What? Have you never been asked on a date before?" he teased.

"Not in a long time," I laughed. "Usually I just get texts or calls saying 'what's up? You free tonight?'."

"Well, now you have been asked recently," he said, tracing circles on my arm. "Tomorrow night at 7."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

I laughed and our conversation was effectively ended as he started kissing my neck lightly.

The next morning, Colin woke me up to take a shower with him. The hot steamy water felt good on my tired muscles. And as we dressed for the day, we talked about what was planned.

"I promised Jared that I would pick him up around noon," I said. "You're welcome to come with me. Taylor and his mom have other plans for the day so it'll just be him hanging out with us."

"I'll come. You'd better hurry though," Colin said. "We slept late."

"It's not my fault that you tired me out last night," I teased, hitting him playfully.

"The men have been planning a sort of men's day out," Colin explained. "I'm guessing that Jared will want to join us instead of being mothered all day by Ginny."

"You're probably right," I laughed. "Oliver didn't sleep at all last night so he'll hopefully sleep all day. Ginny has some fine wine and chocolate for us ladies. Though Georgina is leaving in an hour or two to spend some quality time with her cousin."

"Sounds like fun," Colin said. "Let's go."

He tossed me my jacket and I tossed him the car keys. We walked downstairs together, ignoring Ginny's knowing glance when she saw us descend together. Skipping breakfast entirely, we walked straight to the car and pulled away.

"Hey Jared!" I said when he hopped into the car.

"Good morning, Jen! So Colin, what have the men folk planned for today?"

"Josh and Sean planned the whole thing so it's a surprise for you and me both," Colin chuckled.

"Is Robert coming too?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he laughed. "It's going to be weird seeing Robert without Emilie."

"Jared, make sure to check in with your mom throughout the day," I reminded him. "I don't want to get in trouble. She would never let me chaperone you ever again."

"I'm more responsible than you think I am," Jared scoffed.

"I'm sure you are," I smirked.

We had barely made it back to the house when Sean and Josh dragged Colin, Jared, and Robert back out to the car and screeched off down the road. Sometimes I worried about that group. Okay maybe more like all of the time.

"Relax, Jen," Ginny said as she breezed past me in the kitchen. "Josh won't let anything happen to Jared."

"It's not Jared or Josh that I'm worried about," I muttered.

Out of necessity, I poured myself a tall glass of Dr. Pepper and settled on the back porch. I put on a pair of sunglasses and observed as Emilie emerged from the ocean and walked up towards the house.

"Hello, Jen," she said sweetly.

I threw her a towel and she smiled gratefully as she started drying off.

"Haven't seen much of you on this trip," I commented.

"I've been a bit occupied," Emilie replied with a sly smile. "As I've heard you have been as well."

"Just not as much as you," I winked. "I'm glad to see you and Robert so happy though."

"It's nice to be so happy," she said, settling in a chair next to me.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I offered.

"Is that Dr. Pepper you're drinking?"

I rose and disappeared into the kitchen to get her a glass of my precious soda.

"Thank you so much," Emilie said, taking a long swallow. "Isn't it nice to be so relaxed?"

"Oh goodness, I can't remember the last time I had a vacation like this," I said with a smile. "And it's with very pleasant company as well."

"I was sorry to hear about your break-up with Lance," she changed the subject. "Then again, maybe it was for the better. He wasn't the best of characters."

"Yeah, I see that now," I sighed. "And to top it all off, my parents are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Jen. I know how you feel about marriage and relationships," Emilie said. "You must have been heartbroken."

"I was. I even got in a huge argument with my mom about it. Apparently she's more experienced than me," I laughed dryly.

"Parents tend to pull that card during arguments," she commented.

Emilie was distracted by her phone as it buzzed from where she'd left it on the table.

"Oh Robert is so sweet!" she exclaimed. "He's texting me to tell me he misses me."

Smiling, I checked my own phone and found a text from Colin.

_Colin: You should tell Emilie to stop texting Robert. He's getting too distracted._

_Jennifer: It takes two to text…_

_Colin: Point taken… But still. Can't you do anything about it?_

_Jennifer: I was having a lovely heart to heart with her when Robert interrupting by being sweet boyfriend and texting her that he missed her. So I'm going to blame you for this._

_Colin: For the record, I miss you too. I was trying not to be clingy._

_Jennifer: So are you calling yourself my sweet boyfriend then?_

_Colin: Ummm… Am I allowed to do that?_

_Jennifer: You tell me_

_Colin: Moving on… Can you wear something really nice tonight? And heels please?_

_Jennifer: You are such a man_

_Jennifer: But yes_

_Colin: Much appreciated._

_Jennifer: Enjoy your boy time._

_Colin: Oh I will._

"Texting someone special?" Emilie asked, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I smiled. "How's Robert?"

"He's enjoying the man time," she replied. "How's Colin?"

"How did you know I was texting him?"

"Lucky guess," she smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No actually, I was just thinking about going to look for something to eat for lunch," I answered. "Would you care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Emilie grinned.

We stood and walked together into the kitchen. After raiding the fridge, we came up with some leftover meat from hamburger night. That, paired with the rest of the condiments, wrapped in tortillas, made perfect tacos. I put way too much sour cream and cheese on mine, as usual.

I was laughing so hard at something Emilie said that I was almost snorting when Lana entered the room. She immediately grabbed a plate and made herself a taco out of the food that we had out on the counter.

"It's quite low-key and boring around here without the men around," Lana commented before biting into her lunch.

"I agree," Emilie said indignantly. "We ought to do something so they don't come back and pity us for being boring."

"But I'm the queen of boring," I said, protesting.

"I know!" Lana declared, ignoring me. "We should go clubbing!"

"At one in the afternoon?" I asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on, that's probably what the guys are doing," Ginny said, overhearing.

"Not with Jared they're not," Emilie pointed out. "And you can't take Oliver either."

"So much for clubbing," Lana said, deflating. "Remember the first night after filming?"

"All those years ago?" I teased. "We went out to celebrate. Emilie and Colin and Sean weren't even part of the show then."

"I wasn't either," Georgina said from her reading spot in the bay window.

I knew the night that Lana was referring to. We had gone out to dinner out of consideration for Jared. That had been back when Jamie and Meghan had been filming regularly and they had come along too. Man, I missed having them around. But I also enjoyed the newer additions to our family. Colin especially.

My phone started ringing, drawing me from my reminiscing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

Why on earth was Colin calling me?

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, moving into another room for some privacy.

"Do you remember my first day on the show?" he asked.

"Yes, it was rather eventful," I laughed. "And plus there was the uncertainty because we didn't know how long you would be staying. Then later they made you a permanent addition."

"The first day I was away in Canada and Helen was home without me, she went out and found herself a boyfriend to have on the side."

"What? How do you know this?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"She told me. I just found out. I mean, how could she pretend for so long that everything was fine when she was cheating on me that whole time?" Colin sounded very upset.

"Because she obviously didn't respect your relationship," I said trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault that she turned away. You did nothing wrong."

"But I must have if the first possible chance she got, she was in another man's arms," he retorted.

"No! That is absolutely not true! You can't blame yourself for her actions," I said emphatically.

"Listen, I've got to go before the boys think that something's up," Colin said abruptly. "Can we continue this conversation later?"

"Of course," I answered. "Whenever you want."

"Thanks, Jen. I love you."

I was shocked. But somehow I managed to stammer the words back and hang up. I turned to find Lana lounging in a chair behind me.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No, not in that sense anyway," I replied. "Just Colin having trouble dealing with the divorce."

"Well I'm sure you'll be your usual charming self and help him through it," Lana replied shortly. "We're ordering pizza. Do you have any preferences?"

"Pepperoni and black olives or Hawaiian. Do they make Hawaiian pizza in Hawaii?"

Lana shrugged and left the room.

"Wait, didn't we just eat tacos?" I asked, following her.

"We're all still hungry, aren't you?" Lana said. "Besides I'd never say no to leftovers."

"I guess that makes sense. Let me know when it gets here. I'll be up in my room," I said, escaping up the stairs.

My phone started ringing again and I jumped to answer it as I closed myself into my room.

"Jen, baby?"

I froze at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?"

"Lance?" I whispered. "Why are you calling?"

"Baby, I've been thinking a lot ever since we broke up," he was saying. "I made a mistake and I think we should give us a second chance."

"What?"

I was pretty sure it was the millionth time I had said that. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I heard that you and the main cast members flew to Hawaii for the two week vacation and I hopped on a plane. I'm at the airport right now."

"You're what?" I exclaimed. "Why? We're not dating anymore, Lance. We're over."

"That's what I've been saying: I want to give it a second chance and see where it goes."

"No, I can't do this anymore!"

"Baby, please. Just come pick me up and we can talk. Please."

I stammered a few broken phrases before finally managing something coherent.

"Umm, I'll be there in ten minutes."

I was in a daze as I walked out of the house and slid into the Camry. It was a miracle that I didn't break any traffic laws or run into anyone because I was not exactly focused on the road. I parked haphazardly and walked slowly to the curb where he was standing, waiting. This was not going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7

"Babe, I'm so glad you actually came," Lance reached forward to hug me.

I kept him at arm's length and didn't return his hug. He didn't seem fazed by my withdrawal. My phone was buzzing almost constantly in my pocket, but I was too dazed to answer it.

"Do you want me to take you to your hotel?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't have a hotel," Lance said. "I thought I would just stay with you."

"Why on earth would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you and I are together," he replied.

He picked up his suitcase and backpack.

"The car's over here," I said, gesturing. "And Lance, I don't know how to make it more clear to you. You broke up with me. No take backs. Just because you're feeling regret over it doesn't mean that you just get to jump back into my life and go back to the way things were."

When we reached the car, Lance tossed his stuff in the back seat and climbed in. I sighed and rubbed my temples for a second before climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'll take you to the nearest hotel," I said firmly. "And tomorrow you can catch a flight back to L.A."

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere," he said.

He tried to reach over and stroke my cheek. I slapped his hand away and glared at him. I was feeling more and more strength the more he tried to initiate contact.

"I realize this is a free country and you can stay here if you like," I said, trying to keep calm. "But after I drop you off I will no longer be seeing you. I don't care what you came here for or what you want. Have I made myself clear?"

"You'll come around," Lance said confidently.

He leaned back the chair and put his hands behind his head. I was really irritated by his cockiness. My phone continued buzzing and I finally pulled it out and answered. Driving while talking on a cell phone might have been against the law. I didn't really know Hawaii's laws that well.

"Jen, where are you?"

"Josh? Why are you calling? I'm fine."

"Ginny is worried sick about you. She said you disappeared in one of the cars and haven't been answering your phone."

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted," I said lamely. "I'm sorry you were worried."

"You didn't answer my question, Jen. Where are you? Why did you rush off like that?" Josh was persistent.

"Look, Josh, I can't talk right now. I'll tell you everything later. And tell Ginny that I'll be back in half an hour."

"That's not going to satisfy her and you know it."

"Tell her that she can call the police and send out search and rescue if I'm not back by then," I said quickly. "Bye, Josh."

I could hear him start to protest but I hung up. Lance was smirking. I felt like smacking him. Maybe that would make the smug expression go away.

My phone rang again. This time it was Colin.

"Jen, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," I said firmly. "I don't know why everyone is so freaked out."

"You don't usually run off like that, Morrison," Colin retorted. "You know if you need my help with anything you can just ask, right?"

"I know, Colin," I said. "Tell Josh to stop freaking out. Everything will be fine."

"Will be?"

"I meant 'is'," I said quickly. "I'll see you tonight for our date."

"All right," Colin answered. "Please be safe."

"I will. Talk to you later."

"You're going on a date with Colin O'Donoghue?" Lance demanded. "Colin O'Donoghue?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "And you are not allowed to have a problem with that because we are no longer dating."

"Calm down, babe," Lance said. "That fact is still up for debate. I was just concerned that you're cavorting with a married man."

"Cavorting?" I laughed in disbelief. "That's probably the biggest word I've ever heard you use. And he's not married. Geez don't you read the tabloids?"

"How long did it take you after we broke up for you to start flirting it up with your costar?" he growled.

"Colin and I were really good friends before I even met you!" I yelled. "And it's none of your business anyway."

I pulled into the parking lot of a Motel 6 and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for him to get out.

"So two years doesn't mean anything to you?" Lance asked. "We were together for two years and you treat me like some stranger."

"I could have left you at the airport," I said coldly. "Now get out before I make you."

"I'll be stuck here without a car," he protested.

"If you need a ride back to the airport tomorrow then I'll send Josh to drive you."

He sighed and slid out of the car, pausing only to collect his bags from the backseat. Then he stood and watched as I drove away without a backward glance. It wasn't until I was out of sight down the street when I broke down crying. I had to pull the car over because I couldn't see.

After nearly ten minutes of sniffling and wiping my eyes and trying to calm down enough to be able to make it home, I finally gave in and called Josh.

"Jen, what's wrong?" was his first question when he answered my call.

"Josh, I need you to come get me," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay, where are you?"

"Just down the street from Motel 6," I replied.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there," he promised. "Do I need to bring someone else to drive your car home?"

"Can you just have someone drop you off?" I begged. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"I'll have Robert run me over. He won't ask any questions," Josh suggested. "Will you be okay until I get there?"

"I'll be fine," I said somewhat uncertainly. "Josh, just please don't tell Colin what's going on."

"I won't," Josh said. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thank you."

I sat frozen in the driver's seat, trying to stop the constant flow of tears. I didn't even realize that ten minutes had passed until Josh's light tap on my window startled me out of my pity party. I opened the door and got out, fully intending to walk around to the passenger side to let Josh drive.

Instead I found myself falling back against the car with a hand to my chest. There was an intense pain and my breathing was forced, each breath a strain.

"Jen, are you all right?" Josh demanded, grabbing me by my shoulders. "Jen?"

I attempted to speak a couple of times before just shaking my head and sinking to the ground. Josh had pulled out his phone and was talking frantically as I lay on the ground struggling to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was gathered in my room making me feel like an invalid. No matter how many times I assured them that I was fine, they still were worried. The doctor Josh had located had diagnosed me with a severe anxiety attack and given me a prescription to take and ordered me to get plenty of rest.

"How are you feeling?" Colin asked, not for the first time.

"No better or worse than the last time you asked," I sighed. "I really would be able to get some rest if all of you would go about your vacation and stop sitting in here staring at me."

"Fine," he said quietly. "You heard her, everyone."

I was insanely relieved as one by one they filed out of my room and left me in peace. Josh and Ginny were two of the last to go. Ginny hadn't let me out of her sight since the accident. She was in full on mother mode. It never ceased to amaze me how our roles in the show spilled into our everyday lives.

Colin remained sitting beside me on the bed. The time for our date had come and gone and I felt horribly guilty. After everything that had happened with Lance, I had been really looking forward to some time with Colin. But I guess the fates were set against us.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Hasn't Josh told the story enough times?"

"No, I wasn't talking about that story," he said. "I mean what were you doing before that? What had you so stressed and worried that you had an anxiety attack?"

"Well I suppose I have to tell you sometime," I replied with a small smile. "My ex-boyfriend is in Hawaii practically stalking me. He called for a ride from the airport. He wanted to stay with me because apparently he can't process that we're not together. I dropped him at a hotel."

"That would've been something important to tell me," Colin said with a laugh.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"I would've preferred that you told me sooner rather than later, but it's not your fault that he's here," Colin said with a shrug. "And you aren't at his hotel right now sleeping with him so I don't think you're going to go running back to him."

"Right you are," I smirked. "It would take a lot more than his begging to get me to take back that cheating loser."

"Glad to hear it," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Did Jared have fun with you guys today?"

"Yeah he had the time of his life," Colin laughed. "But unfortunately, his mother has to cut their stay short. Her migraines have gotten increasingly worse and she needs to get back to her doctor in L.A."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "And there's probably no way that she would let Jared and Taylor stay here without her."

"I know. Jared's pretty bummed about it. I had to promise him some serious partying when we all get back to the set," Colin shared.

"I can't even imagine how disappointed he is," I sighed.

"Well I better let you get some rest, love," he said, starting to get up.

"No, please, stay here," I said. "I don't want you to leave."

"Okay," he replied.

He settled down on the bed and I curled up next to him. My body may have been tired but my mind was whirling a thousand thoughts a minute. By the time I fell asleep I had decided to fly back to L.A. with Jared and his family tomorrow.

I shared my plan with Colin when we woke up the next morning.

"Let me fly back with you then," he said firmly.

"No, you need to enjoy your vacation!" I insisted. "I just need some rest and relaxation before we get back to filming. And I need to get away from Lance. Because I doubt he's going to just head home because I told him to."

"I can get rid of Lance," Colin protested. "And wouldn't you get more rest here?"

"Don't worry about it, Colin," I said. "This is the easiest way."

"Can I at least drive you to the airport?"

"Yes, of course."

He watched me as I packed my bags. I was hoping to slip out quietly to avoid 20 questions from everyone else in the house. The last thing I wanted to do was explain to all of them about Lance and his stalkerish behavior.

When I was ready, Colin carried my bags down to the car. I joined him about a minute afterwards.

"Josh is going to pick up Jared, Taylor, and Trish and take them to catch their flight."

"Is that a 'we're leaving now' then?" I asked.

Colin nodded. "We'll probably see them there."

But we didn't. Colin saw me to the gate and wave good-bye, promising to call. And I continued on to board my flight. I caught a glimpse of Jared and his family sitting near the front of the plane, but I didn't disturb them. As soon as the plane was in the air, I turned my phone back on and found a text from Colin.

_Colin: I miss you like crazy already. I can't guarantee that I won't hop on a plane and join you in L.A. in the next week and a half. This vacation won't be the same without you._

_Jennifer: I'm sure you'll get along a lot better than you think you will. Elizabeth's arriving today or tomorrow right? She'll be my replacement._

_Colin: I can't cuddle with her. Hence, she's not your replacement._

_Jennifer: You'll survive. It'll be good practice for you. You won't be around me every single day for the rest of your life._

_Colin: We'll see._

I leaned back and managed a small nap by the time our flight landed in LAX. And then I was one of the first people out of the airport and into a rental car that was waiting for me. It had been a couple months since I'd been in my L.A. house. I'd been too busy filming in Canada and on my time off, I had been too lazy to come back, choosing instead to stay and enjoy the sights.

When I unlocked the door and stepped inside, I was anything but relaxed. The house was in perfect order, thanks to my hired housekeeper. I just couldn't stand the loneliness. This was the first time in a long time that I'd really been alone. No one down the hall to run to if I needed to talk. No one knocking on my door to take me to lunch. No one to drop by unexpectedly to hang out. If I was being perfectly honest, I missed Colin most of all. I'd grown used to having him around, as a friend if nothing else.

So I called him.

"Miss me already?" he asked.

"I know I told you to enjoy your vacation," I said slowly. "But were you serious about coming to L.A.?"

"I'll be on the next flight. I think I have your address in my phone still. Don't go too crazy without me."

"No promises," I laughed. "And hurry."

I threw my phone on my bed in frustration and a second later, I joined it. Despite my nap on the plane, I was still tired. It wasn't until the doorbell rang, who knows how long afterwards, that I woke up and stumbled downstairs.

I flung the door open and jumped into Colin's arms.

"Wow," he chuckled. "If that's the reaction I get when we're apart for a little while, I'll have to do it more often."

"Please don't," I said softly.

He carried me inside and shut the door.

"Thank you for coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Colin and I flew back to Canada on the same day as everyone else returned from Hawaii. No one brought up the subject of my anxiety attack but I could feel several pairs of concerned eyes watching me whenever I came across fellow cast members.

A reporter from Good Morning America had arrived as well and was preparing for a live interview with several of the key cast members the next morning. I had agreed to do the interview as well as Lana, Colin, Ginny, and Josh. Anthony and Adam had decided that was enough of a crowd for one interview and made the cut-off there. Personally, I thought they should've put on Georgina and Elizabeth for the _Frozen_ angle that was being added in the new season.

At least I had a sexy outfit already prepared, thanks to Lana.

There was a knock on my door around dinner time.

"Jen, come along," Ginny said briskly. "Put on some nice clothes and grab your purse."

I stared evenly at her for a couple of seconds. I had to choose my battles with Ginny. She was very stubborn. I didn't envy Josh sometimes.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I changed shirts.

"If I did then you wouldn't come," Ginny said with a grin. "So put on those cute wedge boots of yours and let's get going."

I rolled my eyes but obediently put on the boots. Ginny linked arms with me as we walked down the hallway to the elevators. Josh and Colin were waiting for us there. I gazed at Colin with an amused smile. He responded by winking.

"What exactly is going on here?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're going out to dinner," Ginny said. "Just the four of us. And we're going to talk about some issues that have been ignored for a while now."

"Oh that's ominous," Colin laughed. "I'm not airing my skeletons to you, Ginny. They are in that closet to stay."

"Be serious, Colin," Ginny scolded.

"You know me, Ginny, I'm never serious," Colin laughed.

"Let's get going," Josh suggested.

I dropped Ginny's arm as she and Josh stepped onto the elevator first. The doors started to close and I stepped forward but Colin grabbed my hand and pulled me back. The doors closed before Ginny could do anything to stop them.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, amused. "Ginny's just going to come find us again."

"No, she's not, love," Colin winked. "Because we are going to disappear. And for her benefit, we will be talking. Just not with her and Josh."

"I don't like talking," I said.

"I know, Jen," he laughed. "I do know you, remember?"

"You do?" I teased. "But we've barely met."

"Remember when we first met? When I first came on the show?" he asked with a grin.

I giggled. It was a rather girly sound, completely unlike myself. Colin grabbed my hand and pulled me at a run towards the back staircase.

"Do I remember?" I laughed for real. "Of course."

"Hardly any of the actors or actresses met me before my first scene," Colin laughed.

"The aftermath of the attack," I continued with a nod. "We had already blocked the beginning of the scene without you and then we were filming and moved aside the bodies and all of a sudden you were there."

"The shock on your face was real," he grinned. "It took everything in me; all of my acting skills, not to burst out laughing."

"You were a great addition to the show," I smirked. "Always keeping us laughing until we had stitches in our sides."

The night air was a cold blast of surprise as we walked out the door at the bottom of the staircase and started down the street. Colin was leading the way. I had no idea where he was planning to go. I just hoped that Ginny wouldn't be too upset with us for ditching. Josh would probably be happy to have her alone for an evening. I was assuming they'd gotten a babysitter for Baby Oliver.

A few seconds later I got a text.

_Ginnifer: For heaven's sake, you'd better be getting some quality time in with Colin. Otherwise, I'll never forgive you two for ditching us like that._

_Jennifer: Ginny, you know I don't like discussions or group dates and you were planning something that was both. You were asking for trouble. But yes, Colin and I are getting in quality time. Not that we didn't get enough quality time during the vacation._

_Ginnifer: Josh says I should just let you two do your own thing. But you and I need to talk later. Your anxiety attack was serious. Josh and I are worried._

_Jennifer: I know. Seriously though, stop acting like my parents. That's on the show not in real life. Plus you're like the same age as me._

_Ginnifer: But we're friends and I care about you. So we will talk. Whether you like it or not. I have bribes._

_Jennifer: Whatever haha. Enjoy some time with Josh._

Colin led me through the doors of the local diner and we sat in our usual booth. A waitress was with us in a matter of seconds. That was the plus side of having a handsome famous guy with you. No one rushed to serve me, but Colin always got extra special attention.

We both ordered and stared at each other after the waitress had rushed off.

"Are you ready for the interview?" he asked finally, taking a sip of his soda.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm not prepared for the questions about Lance though. It's still a rough subject."

"Same here, only I'm nervous about the questions about Helen and my boy."

"I'm sorry, Colin."

"It's not your fault."


	10. Chapter 10

I tapped my fingers slightly on the table in front of me as I sipped my coffee and waited. Ginny was still getting a microphone and wire attached to her jacket. Josh was pacing back and forth. He was a little bit newer to the whole press and public relations thing than the rest of us. Colin was leaning back casually in his chair, chatting idly with Lana. Every now and then he would look over at me and smile.

I pulled slightly at the hem of my dress and brushed off a piece of lint. I was really pleased with the outfit. I agreed fully with Lana that the color was perfect for me. I could've gone without the heels though. So far I had managed to avoid tripping and falling but in my mind it was eventually inevitable.

"All right, we'll all need to go ahead and take our places. We're about ready to get started," Amy, the TV reporter, announced.

I was amazed that they had sent someone as famous as her to do the on-sight interview. Maybe Once Upon A Time was more of a hit than any of us thought. And we already thought it was pretty big.

"Can I have Josh and Ginnifer sitting at the far end?" one of the cameramen asked. "Then Lana in the next seat, then Colin, and Jennifer closest to Amy's chair."

We obediently took our seats and prepared for the cameras to turn on. Colin reached over and briefly squeezed my hand. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by Amy. We were given a few last minute instructions and then told to try and relax. Which was easier said than done.

There was a countdown and all of a sudden we were on the air.

"I'm here live with some of the cast of ABC's hit TV show 'Once Upon A Time' where fairytales are very real and true love's kiss is the most powerful magic of all. Here with me today are Josh Dallas, Ginnifer Goodwin, Lana Parilla, Colin O'Donoghue, and Jennifer Morrison."

The camera showed a close-up of each of us as Amy said our names.

"First of all, I would like to say that I am very excited for this new season of 'Once Upon A Time'," Amy said with a grin. "I can't wait to see what Anthony and Adam have cooked up with the tying in of Disney's 'Frozen' characters. And I know you're not allowed to give away much about what you've been filming, but I do have a couple questions. What does Season 4 mean for each of your characters? Are there going to be some reveals and character development?"

"Well I can safely say that the Evil Queen has a lot ahead of her. This season she is all about finding her happy ending. I can't tell you for sure whether that happens or whether or not she'll turn evil again, but there are definitely some interesting times ahead for her and for Robin Hood," Lana was quick to share.

"I think there's some development for Snow White as well," Ginny started. "She kind of takes a lesser role at least for a little while but there's a definite struggle as she's raising this baby and getting a chance to be a mother. She's worried for her son and worried about Emma, but also trying to feel useful outside of the home as well."

"Prince Charming is trying to help his wife with all of those things," Josh added. "But he's also trying to help Emma solve problems that happen in the town and still be a good father to Emma. It's all about balancing for him."

"So what about Hook and Emma?" Amy asked. "I know there are a lot of Captain Swan fans that are dying to hear what's going to happen between them."

"Believe it or not, there is a lot of development for Emma as her own person, separate from Hook," I said with a laugh. "But yes, there will be some romance going on. If Emma can stop feeling guilty and just let herself love."

"And Captain Hook has a lot of work to do, keeping Emma safe and trying to get her to open up to him and trust him. It also turns out that he has some past issues to deal with as well but I won't give too much away."

"So that's enough about the characters, let's hear about what it's like on the set. Ginnifer and Josh, we were thrilled to hear that your fairytale romance extended into your personal lives as well. You were recently married and have a baby son, Oliver. How's that going?" Amy continued her list of questions.

"Well, like any relationship we've had our ups and downs, but we've been able to work through everything and continue living happily. We are very pleased to have our son and happy that we have a chance to raise him."

Ginnifer nodded at Josh's words before adding her own.

"I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have Josh in my life. He's reminded me of everything there is in life to love and be grateful for. And I love that I have the opportunity to raise a son with him. He's a great dad."

"That's great news. I know you have tons of fans who are cheering you on," Amy was all smiles. "Now Jennifer, we heard about your recent split with actor, Lance Hamilton. Has that effected your on-screen chemistry with Colin?"

"I wouldn't say so. Part of being a good actor is being able to separate your on-screen life and character with your real life," I shrugged.

"And Colin, you recently got a divorce. How are things between you and Helen?"

There it was. The question he'd been dreading.

"I definitely could be doing better," Colin laughed. "If it had been up to me, I would've tried to work things out. But Helen wanted a divorce and almost immediately moved on to her boyfriend she was seeing on the side."

His tone was getting a little heated. I put a hand on his arm to calm him down and he took a deep breath.

"So what's been happening between you and Jennifer then?" Amy asked. "Rumor has it that you two are dating. Is that true?"

"Yes," I replied, giving Colin a second or two to clear his head. "We've decided to give it a try and see where it takes us. We've been friends ever since he started on the show and now we're just taking things to the next level."

"Well I would imagine there are a lot of screaming girls out there right now who are both outraged and thrilled at this news," Amy winked. "That's about all we have time for. Thank you for joining us."

As soon as we were off the air, Colin jumped up, ripped off his microphone and bolted for the nearest exit. I was right behind him, moving a bit slower in my heels. I found him sitting outside on the pavement, rubbing his jaw.

"That went as well as could be expected," I said slowly. "I'm sorry she was a little insensitive."

"She's no worse than the paparazzi or the other reporters," Colin said with a strained laugh. "She only asked questions that everyone in the world is dying to know."

"It's going to be okay, Colin," I said. "Lots of people lie. Tabs, and apparently your ex. But what matters is that the important people in your life know the truth."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was an early start day. Those days always killed me. Not that I had never gotten up at 4:30 in the morning before. I just didn't have to like it. Did I?

Colin came over to my room to collect me before heading over to costuming and make-up because we enjoyed having each other to talk to during the tedious process.

"So how did you sleep last night?" he asked casually.

"Horribly."

He laughed.

"Well, I guess the make-up girls will have their work cut out for them with fixing the dark circles underneath your eyes then."

"There wasn't anything good on TV to fall asleep during," I complained. "It's become a regular part of my routine and I can't get to sleep without it."

"Oh poor you," he mocked. "You know, some people have legitimate sleep problems like insomnia or their neighbors throwing college frat parties late at night. But no, you are complaining about the lack of TV shows to lull you to sleep. Good one, love."

"If you're just going to make fun of me then I'm not going to talk to you," I threatened.

I started walking faster and immediately slipped on a patch of ice and fell forwards onto my hands and knees. I might have cried from the pain if I hadn't immediately started laughing. Colin was the picture of contriteness as he crouched next to me and repeatedly asked if I was all right.

I pushed away his offered hand and, still laughing, tried to stand up, only to end up slipping again and crashing down to the ice. At this point, I was legitimately in pain.

"Jen, let me help you!" Colin said.

He was trying not to laugh. Which only made me laugh harder, even though I was in an insane amount of pain.

"What hurts?" he asked, looking me over.

I went to get up again and only ended up flopping to the ground again. My arm hurt so badly I was surprised I hadn't started crying yet. Colin finally just grabbed me by the waist and hauled me to my feet, setting me on solid ground so I wouldn't slip again.

"My arm," I managed to say between desperate gulps for air.

Laughing really uses up a lot of energy or oxygen or something.

"Come on, we'd better get you to the on-set doctor," Colin said, leading me in that direction.

I protested weakly. After all, we were supposed to be at make-up right now.

Half an hour later, the doctor had determined that my wrist was only sprained and the rest of me was bruised. I was thankful that it wasn't anything more serious, but I was also worried about how freaked out Anthony and Adam were going to be about me being late for filming. They had a very intense schedule that they hated to deviate from.

"Don't worry, Jen," Colin assured me. "I called them when we first got here and let them know what was going on. They started filming on of Ginny and Josh's scenes instead."

"I'm afraid you won't be filming any scenes for another couple of days, Miss Morrison," the doctor interjected. "I'll have a conversation with them."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "This will put us behind schedule."

"Jen, you're not in every single scene," Colin laughed. "They can film some of the other scenes until you're better."

"Stupid ice," I grumbled.

"I could've warned you," he offered.

"Shut up and help me get to my hotel room," I growled. "I'm exhausted and not in the mood for your sarcasm."

"Are you ever in the mood, love?" he asked.

He had a point.

"I'm more tolerant at certain times," I conceded.

"All right, miss, let's get you to your bed," Colin finally said. "Then you can take some pain pills and fall asleep."

"Do you have a scene today?"

"Not with the rearranged schedule," he said. "All my big scenes with Robert are done with and the rest of them will be with you so I'm off the hook."

I laughed.

"That pun was unintended," Colin frowned. "And you don't usually laugh like that about my stupid jokes."

"I'm just tired," I complained. "Can we go now?"

"All right."

Colin kept a steadying arm around my waist as we slowly made our way back to the hotel. He carefully settled me into my bed, tucking the blankets around me. Then he turned on the TV and found a semi-interesting movie to watch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not much," I replied.

"Well you need to eat something with these pills so I'm going to go grab you something from the diner. I'll be back in a minute or ten," Colin promised with a grin.

I waved him off half-heartedly and cradled my sore arm as I gazed at the TV.

I didn't even pay attention to how much time it actually took him to return, but I was pretty drowsy when he did. He coaxed my protesting self into eating a few bites and swallowing the pill with some Dr. Pepper. Because caffeine supposedly helps pain medication work faster. And it's liquid magic. Did I mention that already?

Then I started feeling even drowsier. Colin sat next to me on the bed and obligingly allowed me to lean against him as I drifted off to sleep. There was something really comforting about having his arm wrapped around me. I felt safe.


End file.
